Fall Down
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: Pepper has a pretty messed up life, considering she's only 19. Now Jude and Max have walked right in the middle of it. They'll have to deal with the problems of withdrawl, jealousy, abuse and most of all, love. During ATU. Jude/OC, Jude/Lucy, Max/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I decided to write this. Duh. _

_During ATU._

_I own nothing, but my little friend Pepper._

_Review, please? _

----

"This is Pepper's room." Sadie waved a hand carelessly over at an open door, and the boys peered inside to see paintings done all over the walls, clothes strewn on the floor, and dishes left everywhere.

Sadie shut the door. "I asked her to clean it, but…" She shrugged. "Your rooms are up there."

Max, ironically not liking the mysterious room, continued walking. But Jude stayed, looking at the door as if it would open magically. He was glued to that room… he seemed to be intrigued by the drawings and paintings done all over the place.

"Man, come on." Max said, looking at Jude curiously.

Jude looked over, snapping back into reality, and followed, feeling a bit more confident that this place was going to be as cool as it seemed.

"Take a look around. There's a bathroom by the end of the hall, but Pepper is monopolizing that…" Sadie muttered her name like it was a nuisance just to mention her. "But, she pays the rent, unlike my last tenant. Real bummer losin' him." She explained in her southern accent. "He played sax at The Gaslight. Out all night, slept all day."

She turned around, expecting them to say something.

Jude fille din the empty spaces. "Oh, uh, we could do that."

"You'd have to man, I'm a singer. Can't have no one messin' up my beauty sleep before two o' clock."

"Are you… famous, Sadie?" Jude asked, a hint of mockery outlining his words.

Max, worried about his reputation with the landlady who happened to be quite pretty, hit him lightly on the chest. "Man…" He warned quietly, but Sadie smiled coolly and answered his question.

"Not yet." She raised an eyebrow at the boys, smiling. "I'm going to need two weeks in advance, guys, is that a problem?" She shot back in defense towards Jude's question.

"Oh, no, that's not a problem." Max said hastily, reaching for the wallet in his back pocket while side stepping away from a cat who gracefully walked by Max.

_Shit._ Max thought to himself. _This apartments full of fucking cats._

He handed her a handful of bills, and she took them slowly, still smiling.

"You looked kind of clean cut. Then again, you could have murdered your granny with a hammer."

She walked past a string of beads into her room. The boys exchanged looks before following her.

"This is my room." She added, turning around. "Out of bounds."

The boys felt their faces burn from embarrassment. They were hanging on her every word.

They were about to turn around before Sadie asked in her distinctive voice, "You two have good memories of faces?"

Max looked around anxiously, thinking of something clever to say. Instead, he spat out, "Yeah, I think so, why?"

"There's no mirror in your bathroom." She grinned widely, expecting a smile from them. But they were staring, their mouths practically on the floor.

They were finally in New York, away from it all, and with this _drop dead _gorgeous landlady.

Things seemed like they couldn't get any better as Max wrapped his arms around his best friends leather jacket.

That's when Pepper got home.


	2. Fly Away

----

"Where are the fucking towels in this place?" She muttered under her breath, walking through the kitchen in her shoes. Water and mud dripped off of them and smudged on the floor. "Sadie!!" She yelled, throwing open a cupboard. "Sa--" She stopped when she saw the boys standing in the middle of the living room.

Max looked at her hair, a messy brown mess on top of her head. He scanned his eyes down her body, just to see what she was wearing. A purple jacket with lime green buttons and orange outlines for the pockets. Her pants were a powder blue, and her shoes were tall and black, chunky and stylish.

"Hi." He said, a little astounded by what she was wearing.

She looked down at her clothes, noticing the looks she was receiving from not only the blonde, but the tall brunette as well.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused.

Max laughed a bit, taking the situation smoothly, because she seemed wuite younger than the two of them. Things were a lot different when you were talking to someone smaller than you.

"Max.." He trailed off. "You're Pepper, right?" He asked before Jude had the opportunity to introduce himself.

She looked at them both, seeming like she was going to explode at them both for being in her apartment, breathing her air.

But she relaxed and spoke in a sigh. "Yeah, that's me." She looked them over, quite amused with Jude's leather jacket. "You're the new tenants, right?" She smirked a little, slipping off her jacket and hanging it on the end of a chair.

"Yeah." Max answered again, not giving an opportunity for Jude to open his mouth—again. Jude doubted that he could say anything, anyways. He was a little astounded.

She walked past them, kicking off her shoes on the way over to her room.

She opened the door with a little difficulty, because of all of the clothes on the floor, but it gave a sick sort of comfort to the boys when it slammed so abruptly.

"Well, that was weird." Max laughed. "She was kind of hot, though, don't ya think?" He puched his best friend on the shoulder, but Jude was looking at the boots, twisted and neglected on the floor. "Man?" He ran around his friend trying to get a better look at his eyes. "Oh, come on, you cant like her too, man."

Jude looked up from the shoes. "What? I don't… I don't like her, I don't even _know_ her."

Max didn't look amused. "Lucy's a good girl, ok? I grew up with her."

"I know."

Max waited a moment, thinking the words over in his head. "Don't screw things up with her, ok? I don't care how much of friends we are, I'll fucking kill you."

Jude looked over at his friend, laughing a bit, but stopping immediately when he saw the dead serious look on his face.

There was an awkward moment of silence and staring before Max laughed a bit, unsure of what he thought was the right thing to do.

He patted Jude on the shoulder, trying to make up for the stare down, and then walked over to the kitchen.

Jude stared at the boots for a few moments before shaking his head at himself and following his best friend in the kitchen.

----

"Lucy's coming tonight. She's going to be on the train in an hour." Max said, winking at Jude on the other side of the couch.

"Oh?" Jude smiled, thinking of her perfectly straight blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes, the way they shone.

"Yeah. I'm picking her up at the station. You wanna come with?"

Jude thought for a moment. "I don't know, wouldn't that seem kind of odd?" He asked, waving the hand that wasn't occupied with a beer bottle to entusiate his words.

"Clingy." Max filled him in with a better word. "You're right. I'll just meet you at the gig or something, ok?"

"Mkay." Jude took another long sip before looking over at Pepper's door. It swung open, with much difficulty, and she stumbled out.

She looked over at the boys on the couch.

"Beer?"

Max looked down at his bottle. "Yeah…"

Her face twisted into a scowl. She folded her arms and stretched out one of her legs. Jude caught Max staring at it.

"Okay. Here is the one rule I'm going to lay down, okay?" She walked over, her feet slapping against the wood. "Don't buy it…" She snatched Max's beer from his hands. Max looked up, reaching out for it with begging eyes, like a child. "Don't drink it." She took Jude's and took a long sip from it.

"Come on, have some synonym." Max begged.

"Sympathy…" Jude corrected quietly, staring at the bottle. He found his eyes slipping off to Pepper's chest, just to see what there was. She was wearing a green checkered shirt that tied up in the middle. It was hot in the apartment, so it didn't appear that she was trying to be exposed, just trying to cool off.

She thought for a moment. "Fine." She said finally, after some thought. She handed them back their bottles. "My house warming present." She turned to walk into her room. "Oh!" She turned around and walked back over. "I almost forgot." She full-force slapped Jude across the face, and then Max.

"Jesus, you crazy bitch!" Max yelled, having spilled beer all over his pants, now hilding his cheek in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not an idiot, I can tell when a guy is checking me out. I don't want you two getting fresh with me. I'm not some kind of one-night-stand, okay?"

She turned and walked back into her room.

The boys exchanged looks before laughing a tiny bit and going back to their beers.

----

Pepper looked at the full length mirror in her room.

Looking at her shirt. Her pants.

She untied the shirt and tossed it in the corner. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning around. Trying to change what she saw in the mirror.

She sighed, finally, and then grabbed a black t-shirt off the bed, knowing that it wasn't too tight, and it wasn't too exposing, like her other clothes.

She held in her stomach and pretended to be tying in a corsette.

She exhaled pathetically, knowing that she wouldn't ever be able to change what she looked like. Or who she was on the inside.

Pepper glanced over at her closet and caught a glimpse of one of her sparkling costumes. She closed her eyes, painfully, then walked over and slammed the closet door, loudly.

She fell on her bed and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is this all I am?" She whispered to herself. "Is this all I was meant to be?"

She closed her eyes and let the tears slip onto her pillow.

After a while. Pepper stood up and looked in the mirror.

She grabbed a hairbrush and sat down in a chair in front of the mirror. She slowly began to brush her hair, singing softly as she did.

_One day I'll fly away, _

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life _

_from dream to dream_

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming_

_Ends_

_One day I'll fly away…_

_Fly, fly, away…_

She placed the brush next to her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Watching the tears roll down her face.


	3. I'm Looking Through You

Jude held his breath as he knocked on Pepper's door.

She answered awkwardly, looking at his feet, then his eyes. Like a helpless child. There was a lot of dark makeup on her face, but her lips were bright red.

She was wearing a black dress, tight around the waist but loose around her legs. She was wearing high heel shoes that matched.

Jude noticed all this in about three seconds.

"Uh, hey." He waved pathetically. "I was wondering if you were going to the gig tonight."

She looked at him, up and down, feeling kind of ashamed that he had found her like this. "No." She answered finally. "I cant, I'm…"She looked away. "Busy." She said finally.

"Oh." He looked away. "Work?" he joked.

She blushed underneath the makeup. "Yes." She said shiftly and quietly.

"Well, if you get back in time for the gig, or something, I'll be there, and Max, and… Prudence. And Jojo. Obviously. Uh… It would be a good opportunity to meet everyone…"

She looked away. "I don't think so. I was against the whole 'new tenant' thing. I try not to get too attached to people."

He looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh, uhm, okay."

"You're sweet, though." She said, her voice softer. Jude looked up. "I really have to get going." She kissed his cheek and walked past him, not grabbing a jacket to cover her bare shoulders as she walked out the door.

Jude brought a hand up to his face, feeling where she had kissed him. It felt like his cheek was on fire, he was so red. He sighed shortly then walked quickly to his room to prepare for the gig.

----

"Fifty."

"Fifty??" The man yelled. "Is this a joke?"

"Fifty for a throw, One-fifty for the whole night."

Pepper looks down, ashamed. She felt humiliated in this dress. She felt humiliated being bargained over.

"I'll give you 75 for the whole night."

Jared put a hand under Pepper's chin. She looked up.

"Is that okay?" he asked her quietly.

Jared was a large man. He had dark, curly hair that fell around his face and his blue eyes. He might have been handsome before, but now he looked quite strange, like he wasn't meant to be inside of that body.

Pepper blushed at his touch, then turned away. "Fine." She hated all-nighters.

"Do I pay you?"

"You pay her." Jared instructed, putting a hand on Pepper's shoulder and pushing her slightly forward to the man, almost hungry with lust.

"In advance." Jared added before the man could lay a hand on her.

The man groaned loudly and then reached in his pockets for the money.

Soon after midnight, Pepper left with Kelsey, which was the man's name.

His apartment was messy, littered with cigarette butts and empty beer bottles. He obviously had a lot of issues, so Pepper tried to make her way without messing anything up.

"Take off your dress." Kelsey instructed her.

She sat on the edge, slowing slipping off the black strap, wondering where Jude was. She wanted to be in his arms so badly right now. She wanted to feel his touch, breathe in his scent, hear his voice.

It was kind of ridiculous, because she barely knew him. But she was drawn to him, she felt fine around him where everywhere else felt horrible.

And ironically, he wasn't very far away. He was actually on the street below the apartment room that Pepper was trapped inside for the night, talking to a girl known only by the name of Lucy Carrigan.

"Could you turn on the radio?" Pepper asked quietly, pulling the rest of her dress off her fragile body. "I, uh… I saw someone outside. I don't want… I don't want to go to jail or anything."

Kelsey walked over to the bed and pressed it on. A song played throughout the tiny apartment, tinkering.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on that dress tonight… those days are over…_

Pepper blushed at the song and then changed it quickly. She couldn't stand it.

A small, tinkering, rock and roll song bared through the tiny speakers, but it couldn't play over the squealing of the bed, begging to stop, pleading to leave it alone.

But the night kept on, until the early sunrise that set the room on fire.

----

"Here's fifty." Kelsey shoved a bill in her face. "A tip. You can keep it if you stay for one more."

Pepper, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, pushed the dollar bill back at him.

"Good night, sir."

Then she walked out as quickly as she could, avoiding anyone who might see her. There were life sentences for prostitutes at the time.

----

"Shouldn't have dropped out of college, Max." Lucy stated obnoxiously. But her voice still shook all over the place. She held her chin in her hand and watched him read it.

"Damn. You had that whole… Ivy League thing going for you. And your father's a lawyer and shit…"

"Max," Jude interrupted their new-found-friend to ask him, "What exactly does it say?"

"It says I have to report to an induction centre on the seventh." Max placed the paper on the table like it was a joke.

"Bummer." One of her friends reacted, avoiding awkward silence.

Max sat back in his chair, secretly trying to hold back tears. When he spoke, he was afraid the fear in his voice would shine through. He didn't let anything his friends say get into him. He heard what they were saying, but it couldn't convert into his mind… he was gone.

He felt himself fill with anger. Anger with stupid decisions, with the government, with his unsympathetic friends. He grabbed the paper and a lighter sitting nearby, and lit it on fire.

Suddenly things got very serious. Jude laughed, but Lucy nudged him, warning him.

Jojo, the oldest out of all of them, spoke in next to a hum. "You can burn that paper, boy, but you still gotta show."

----

"You're in late." Jude commented lazily, leaning over a piece of work, only pausing to look up at Pepper, walking through the door.

Her makeup was washed off, and she was wearing her purple jacket again.

She stared at him, awkwardly and shocked. "It's nine."

Jude twisted his lip, biting it to stay in place. "Is it?"

"Have you been up all night?"

He finished a few lines, than looked up. "More or less. It's been a troubled night, the Carrigan's were up."

"Carrigan's?"

"Max." He explained. "And his sister, Lucy."

Pepper paused for a moment before hanging up her jacket on her usual chair. "She's not moving in here, is she?"

"'Fraid so."

Pepper looked down, feeling hate rise up in her throat.

"People aren't too bad." Jude said, shrugging, putting his charcoal at the edge of the table, watching it roll back towards him. "This table is fucking crooked…" He muttered to himself, putting the charcoal back on the edge, watching it roll back.

He leaned under the table, trying to find out what was making it so slanted.

"What the…" He mumbled, not focused on the table, but now on the purple jacket. Bills spilt out of the pockets. They were stuffed with money.

He brought his head up immediately, hitting the table.

Slowly, holding his head in pain, he brought it around the table and back to where it belonged. "Where did you…"

She blushed, again, and grabbed her jacket. "It's nothing, I just…" She sighed. "Work."

"What's your job?" He asked, his eyes wide, partly from the shock of the impact, partly from the shock of seeing so much money when he could barely afford to feed himself.

She turned away. "Family business." She replied bitterly. Then she walked into her room, with less difficulty then before. The door still slammed, however, and Jude felt hurt even though he knew it was the clothes pushing the door shut, pushing him away.

He looked at her one last moment before taking his hand off his head and grabbing the charcoal from in front of him.

He tore a new sheet and began sketching. Not Lucy, or the docks, or anything, but the mysterious roommate he aquired in New York. Who would never let him in, no matter how many times he stepped inside, no matter how many times he paid the rent.

He drew her in her black dress, the invisible, shy, exposed child who wasn't sure who she was.

Once he was tired of that, he crumpled it up and tossed it in the corner. Then he began drawing her when they met. Her purple jacket. The blue pants. The high heeled shoes. The girl who seemed to be so confident in everything, sure that she was the boss, she was in charge.

What had changed when she slipped on the black dress? What was different?

He decided that she needed to be a different person, sometimes. He left it at that.


	4. I Want You

_I want you, I want you so bad, I want you... I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad..._

The music rang through the apartment and spilled from under the cracks under her door. This was the one thing that she could tolerate when there was an apartment full of people—the music. She slipped a dimebag from her dresser drawer and poured a bit on the top. She straightened it out with the edges of the bag and inhaled it in one shot.

That's when everything seemed okay, it was when it seemed fine that she was missing work, it seemed perfect, that moment, she wasnt annoyed, or upset, or depressed, she was high... Higher then life, higher then God, so she danced around her room, spinning.

And she laughed and laughed.

"Who's the girl?" Lucy asked Jude, her head on his lap. He looked down, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Pepper? She's lived here before us..." He trailed off. Who was she? God knows that he couldn't answer.

"You two having sex?"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head in reply. She gave him a small smile before asking about Prudence. So curious, so full of questions, so very much the opposite of Jude...

But he never thought about that. Just how beautiful she was, inside and out.

"Pepper?" Max called, opening the door. She stuck her hand in her mouth and exploded into a fit of giggles. "What?" He asked.

She laughed and took his hand, dragging him over. "Come here, come here."

"Pepper, I just wanted to ask--" She never did find out what he wanted to ask, because she started kissing the inside of his neck, putting her hand on the back of his hair.

"I know how to please a man." She whispered, which would have scared herself on most days, but she was too high to think that anything she said was serious.

Yet she was. She knew very well how to please a man, and she had done it multiple times for a paycheck. That didnt matter now, though. She was high, she was high... And this roomate stumbled into her room alone, this one roomate who happened to be particularily good looking, this one roommate who seemed to be single at the time, this one roommate who smelled _so fucking good..._

_And any other girl,_ She still tells herself to this day, _he would have done it._

Yet she found him pushing her away, much to both of their dissapointment, and then him walking out, the door closing tightly behind him. No words, no excuses, just a shove and then cold air rushing against her as the door closed.

She was a bit shocked—no one had ever turned her down before, especially not in a circumstance like that. Pepper stared at the door, shocked, suddenly cold, and then heartbroken.

"Fuck him." She muttered underneath her breath, grabbing the box she kept under her bed into the bathroom.

That's where the song changed, from a silly little love song that everyone was singing, moaning, exclaiming, to some heavy shit that she wasnt ready to understand. She didnt want to understand. The notes turned sour, replaying themselves over and over in her head, refusing to leave her alone even as she pressed a razor blade against her pale skin, even as the blood started to drip from underneath it, even when she slid it across her wrist a little longer and even when she dropped it and laughed some more, not feeling any pain, not letting anything get to her.

And this was Pepper.

It was cold outside. Pepper looked around her. The grass had just a little bit of dew sprinkled over it, just a little wet under her barefeet. She looked down. Her feet looked less giant here, they looked small, petite... Beautiful, actually. She looked down at the dress she was wearing, and then realized her legs were reall small, as well. The dress was grey, but she felt like it was every colour of the rainbow as she spun around, so happy to be in this place, so happy to be so beautiful. As if there was magic, her hair let itself down and wrap around her shoulders and she danced.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Wha—Were they _shooting_ at her?

_BANG BANG BANG!!_

"Pepper! I need the bathroom! Pronto!"

She looked up from the counter that her face was pressed on. Of course. Dreaming. She groaned and stood up, shaking her head and wiping her face with the back of her hand. The cracked blood would have to stay there for now, she wasnt on enough drugs to be able to rinse it, yet.

"What do you want?"

"I have to fuckin' piss, woman!" Max replied. She heard his feet bounce from behind the door. She chose to laugh at this as she pulled on a sweater and placed the razor back in the little box.

"How bad?"

"Fuck you!"

She opened the door, finally, and he practically pushed her over as he dashed to the toilet, not bothering to shut the door or wait for her to leave to finish his business. He let out a sigh of relief as Pepper snorted and then left the bathroom, feeling empty despite the laughs she allowed to escape her tiny figure.

She dumped the box on her bed and took off the sweater, placing it on top of the box and reaching for an old top that she didnt care for to scrape away the cracked blood. She grimaced at the pain and the size of the scar, but finished slowly all the same. She pulled on a long sleeve shirt and then walked out into the kitchen, where Jude looked up from his breakfast, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. That was enough for him.


	5. It's Only Love

"Max is gone." Lucy stated simply, looking down at the food that Jude attempted to make. There was silence. Jude placed down his fork and Pepper stopped pushing her food around the plate. "Max is gone," she repeated, "And no one fucking _cares._" Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Lucy, you know that's not true." Jude defended, trying to catch her eyes.

She shut them and shook her head. "No, don't you tell me that, nobody has done _anything_, we need to do something."

"It's out of my power, Lucy, if I could do something, I would, but--"

"Do you even _know_ the chances of him ever coming back? How could he do this to us?"

Jude automatically thought she was referring to the government, and he looked down. "Things are tough, they're doing everything they can…"

"Not the _government._" She spat. "I meant Max."

"Lucy," Jude said softly, slightly shocked.

"How could he have dropped out and had no plan at all?" Tears were streaming down her face. "Couldn't he have realized how this was going to affect _everyone?_ It's not fair!" She slammed her hands on the table childishly. Jude reached out, wanting to take her hand, but she retreated it quickly, leaving his hand out in the empty space.

Defeated, he let his hand fall on the table. "Lucy, I don't know what you want me to say. We just have to pray that Max'll be alright--"

She smirked bitterly. "Pray? Are you kidding me?" Jude looked down. "Pray to who?" He was silent. "God, Jude?" She stood up and pushed her food away. "I wouldn't pray to a God that did this to us." She stormed into her room, and Jude flinched as the door slammed.

Pepper sighed. "Well, that was interesting." She stood up. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"But you didn't eat anything," He pointed out, but her door slammed in reply.

"Pepper?"

She looked up absentmindedly from her bed. She was too high to care about her uncovered wrists, so she waved, weakly.

He didn't notice, but he walked in and sat awkwardly on the edge of her bed. "I have to ask you a question."

"Alright." She muttered.

"Do you think that… It's my fault?"

This got Pepper's attention.

"That," he continued to explain, "Lucy's so miserable all the time, I mean."

"You want to know why I think she's so miserable all time, Jude? You really want to know?" He looked around uncomfortably and then nodded. "She's miserable because her big brother has to go to war, and the only person who could really comfort her would be… Well, her big brother."

Jude looked down, silently agreeing.

"Not to diss you, or anything, because I personally think that you're really cool."

He shook his head and a tiny tear fell onto his jeans. He placed a hand over the spot immediately, embarrassed. "I just wish that things could go back to the way they were." He wished, in a tiny voice, next to a whisper.

Pepper watched for a few seconds before getting off the bed and grabbing the dimebag from her drawer. "Alright, come here."

Jude looked up. "What?"

She poured it on the desktop and got on her knees. "Come here!"

He shifted over awkwardly and watched her hands form a line. That's when his stomach sunk and he grabbed her hand.

He turned it over and looked at the scars. He traced a finger over them, completely shocked, and then looked up at Pepper, her eyes suddenly stinging.

"Pepper." He whispered. She wriggled her hand away from his and folded her arms. He stared at her for another second.

"I made that line for you, you know," She stated bitterly.

There was another moment of silence before he finally gave in and sniffed the line.

He held his nose for a moment, and closed his eyes. "I don't like it." He moaned, putting his head on the bed.

"You don't?" Pepper asked, sniffing one for herself. "I think it's _great._"

She crawled up beside him and lay down looking at the ceiling. "Can't you feel it running through your body?"

He moaned again. "I hate it, Pepper, it hurts."

"Only for a little while." She looked over at the side of his head. His brown hair stuck out in pieces from behind his hand. His fingers were black from the charcoal he used so often, and his hands seemed strangely large for the size of arms he had.

"Can you feel your sense of judgement failing?" She asked through giggles, biting on her nails.

"I feel a headache." He complained.

She put a hand on his chest, and moved it up to his chin, and then back to his stomach. His shirt was thin, and it kind of moved with her hand. Jude looked out from under his hand. "Pepper?"

She traced circles around his stomach, moving down to the edge of his jeans, and when she got there, she just moved her finger around the edges, hooking it on the belt loops everytime she passed one. Jude looked down from his odd position on the bed and then threw his head back on the bed, his eyes wide open and sweat forming from under his hair.

"Pepper…" He said, his mind commanding him to say it, but as soon as it escaped his lips she could tell that he didn't really mean it.

She looked up at him, his eyes looking away. He wanted this. She could tell.

She took her hands off him, suddenly, putting them back at her side. He looked over, relieved but disappointed at the same time.

Slowly, but determined, she moved on top of him, straddling him on his knees. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her face up against his chest. Closing her eyes, she turned her head over, and Jude placed a hand on hers, the one with scars. As she kissed his chest over and over, forgetting Lucy, forgetting Max, forgetting war, everything… He traced his fingers over her scars, torturing her as she was torturing him. His hands moved then, down her arm and to her hair, and he started stroking it back out of her eyes, humming shortly.

She then pulled herself up on his body, causing him to moan softly as she kissed his chest, moving up to the space between his shoulders and his neck. Her figure felt so perfect there, nested between him, laying kisses where she wanted to, her eyes closing and her hands moving to his hair. Then he moved his hands to her tiny waist, holding her tighter as she moved her lips up to his cheek. His eyes closed, he waited with his chest moving faster, up, down, up, down.

She'd been here too many times before. Lying with a stranger, not being able to trust anything, heart racing but broken in pieces.

But with Jude, they seemed different. Instead of broken, she felt as if he'd picked up the pieces of her heart and handed them back to her, even though he had barely done anything at all.

"Jude?" She kissed his cheek again.

"Mm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Mm."

And she kissed him, not breaking apart their lips for a long time.

_It hasn't been too long but I've updated again._

_Don't kill me for this, I'm not twisting up the movie too horribly, trust me, things will end up like they should in the end._

_Anyways, this is probably the closest thing to a sex scene that you'll ever get from me. I'll update soon eventually, these last few chapters weren't too long…_

_Review? _


End file.
